Kuroro
is a calico cat fairy who resided in Hope Kingdom. Prior to the beginning of Go! Princess Pretty Cure, he was brainwashed and became known as . He ends his sentences with "~roro". History Becoming Lock In episode 40, it is revealed how Kuroro became Lock in the first place. One day, Kuroro is playing with two other fairy friends when Dyspear attacked and locked his friends away in cages along with their dreams. Soon after, a mysterious coat chases after Kuroro and he soon becomes possessed by it. First Attack He first appears in episode 6, having been sent by Dyspear after Close and Shut's failures to defeat the Cures. He targets a baseball player and creates a Zetsuborg. During the battle, he encounters Cure Flora and tries to dishearten her, but she was not affected. Being Left in Charge of Dys Dark In episode 23, Dyspear retreats into the Forest of Despair to recover from her fight against Cure Scarlet and she leaves Lock in charge of the castle, giving him a gauge to collect despair energy to help revive her. He also now has a new lock with horns on it to make the Zetsuborgs he summons stronger and gathers energy from the victim. He first tries out his newfound powers on Mochizuki Yume, who was with Towa at the time. He reminds Scarlet of her past as Twilight, which causes her to lose the will to fight temporarily, until the other Cures show up and help her defeat it. After the battle, Lock retreats and uses some of the energy to change his appearance and age. Stealing the Cures' Dress Up Keys In episode 28, Lock figures out that they can get more despair energy by stealing the Cures' Dress Up Keys, so he makes two clones of himself to help with his plan. As the Cures and Yui were enjoying the beach, he appears and uses Yui's dream to create a Zetsuborg, which Cure Scarlet battles. Meanwhile, Lock and his clones took on the other three Cures. Cure Scarlet purifies the Zetsuborg, but the other Cures were not as lucky, as when they think they defeated Lock, his shadows steal their keys and forces them to de-transform. He does not target Scarlet's keys because he finds them to be fake. Lock's True Intentions and His Defeat In episode 29, Lock locks the Dress Up Keys in a cage and converts the dreams inside the keys into despair, filling up his and Shut's gauges up completely. However, instead of using it to replenish Dyspear's energy, he uses it to turn the castle into a giant Zetsuborg and sends it after the Cures in hopes of defeating them once and for all. In the next episode, when the Cures infiltrate the castle, he tells them that he wanted to become the leader of Dys Dark himself, or the King of Despair, and that he never liked following Dyspear's orders. He then attacks the powerless Cures as they try to reach the trapped keys. However, Haruka was able to use her Premium key to unlock the cage and free their keys. When they transform, Lock uses the remaining energy to turn into a giant frog-like dragon. He proves to be incredibly powerful, even breaking through Trinity Explosion. Just as he's about to finish them off, Cure Scarlet arrives and encourages the Cures to continue, so they attack him together. Their promise to protect everyone causes the castle to turn into the Music Princess Palace, which allows them to unlock their Dress Up Premium forms and they use Éclat Espoir to purify Lock. He is then found defeated and he loses the power he absorbed. In the next episode, it was revealed that after he lost his powers, he turned back into a fairy and the Cures found him. He is currently resting. Lock Brought Back To Life Under Dyspear's Control In episode 48, Dyspear uses Noble Academy as her new fortress after she is driven away from Hope Kingdom. As the Cures approached her, she is seen to have recovered Lock's body and places it under her control. She then sends Lock to confront the Cures. During the ensuing battle, Close puts the students and faculty of Noble Academy into cages and uses their despair to make Lock stronger. With it, he overpowers the Cures and destroys their weapons. As they're left at Lock's mercy, Yui breaks free from her cage and by reminding the prisoners of their own dreams, they were soon freed as well, which weakened Lock drastically. The Cures then used Grand Printemps to finish him off once and for all. As the coat laid tattered, Kuroro approaches it, feeling sorry for it. Epilogue After the events of the season, Kuroro returned to Hope Kingdom and continued to train under the guidance of Miss Shamour, striving to become a royal fairy. Appearance He has the appearance of a young boy with dark orange hair that covers his eyes. He also wears a black hood with demonic eyes that can move, acting as his eyes, teeth, horns and wings with a padlock at the center. He also has a dark yellow and red coat with orange shorts and sneakers. His sleeves and leggings are gray and black-striped. He is always seen playing a handheld video game. In episode 49, Kuroro assumes this form again after he is purified, though his eyes are shown this time. In episode 23, he changes his appearance to that of an older man. His coat becomes black, red and yellow and he now wears what appears to be a black onesie with a red zipper. He also wears red high tops with pale yellow eyes on the toetips and purple soles. His lock now has red horns and the wings become bigger. In episode 30, he uses the remaining despair he collected to turn into a gigantic winged dark-green-and-yellow frog-like dragon with gray spots and dark red spikes on his tail. He also has red eyes and gigantic teeth and still retains his hair and horns. As Kuroro, he is a small calico cat-like fairy with cream-colored fur with orange-colored markings on his left foot and the end of his tail and dark green eyes. His hair color is burnt orange like Lock and has curls in the front. Personality As Lock, he is a cold-hearted boy who enjoys insulting and hurting his victims. In episode 30, he even reveals that he had his own agenda all along, power hungry enough to attempt to seize the throne from Dyspear. As Kuroro, he is remorseful towards his past sins and becomes anti-social, afraid to face people as he believes that they despise him for what he had committed. But after spending time and befriending Miss Shamour and the girls, he learns to open up his heart to friendships and is willing to better himself as a royal fairy in training. Abilities In episode 49, Kuroro was able to fuse with the coat again, this time defending the Cures along with Shut from Dyspear's attacks as they prepared to receive their Grand Princess forms. Lock was Kuroro's former alter ego after he was brainwashed by Dys Dark and was one of its commanders. He, along with Close and Shut, formed a group called the Three Musketeers. Despite being part of Dys Dark, he had his own agenda all along, wanting to take over the throne during Dyspear's absence. In episode 30, he was defeated and subsequently purified by the Cures and turned back into Kuroro. Abilities He is said to be the strongest of the Musketeers, with immeasurable power. Like the rest of the Three Musketeers, he can trap people into the Gate of Desperation to create a Zetsuborg by saying "Lock your Dream!". Initially, he would snap his fingers for the lock to fly toward the target. When he grew older, he would instead kick the lock toward the target. In episode 20, it is shown that he can blast his enemy with fire during his battle with Cure Twinkle. He can also make two clones of himself with a different theme color, which help carried out his plan to try and defeat the Cures. He could also transform into a frog-like dragon as his final beast form. Appearance Lock is actually a sentient dark yellow coat with black and gray-striped sleeves and dark red wings and horns on each side of the black hood. It also has yellow eyes with red irises and sharp teeth on top of the hood. In episode 50, he becomes a black and yellow-striped scarf with eyes that Shut wears. Songs Lock/Kuroro's voice actress, Kaida Yuki, has participated in an image song for the character she voices. Many of these duets are with Madono Mitsuaki, who voices Close, Hino Satoshi, who voices Shut, and Shintani Mayumi, who voices Miss Shamour. *Perfect Black (Along with Madono Mitsuaki and Hino Satoshi; as Lock) *Lesson Start!! (Along with Shintani Mayumi; as Kuroro) Trivia Gallery Category:Villains Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Mascots Category:Main characters Category:Fairies